It Only Gets Better with Age
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: Anthony is in a rut, but he knows that Ian will always be there to motivate him. He struggles to figure things out when his feelings of admiration for Ian turn into something much, much more. How will Ian handle Anthony's newfound lust for him? Can they hold onto the strong relationship they have with sex added into the equation?
1. Lunchtime

Chapter 1 Lunchtime.

The two most famous boys of sunny Sacramento sat in a local park, eating forearm sized burritos and people watching as they filmed "Lunchtime with Smosh". There was an ancient old woman sitting on the bench adjacent to them.

"It's like she's from 1739..."

"Dude, how would you know what a woman from 1739 looks like?"

"By the depth of her wrinkles you can tell her age, DUH!" Anthony shook his head, taking a bite of his burrito. He couldn't argue with sound logic like that.

The boys introduced their meal to the projected viewers in their camera taking the "First Bite," and talking about random stupid stuff.

"Anthony, it's time for something,"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is BITCH. it's time for...!" Anthony broke into a grin and started swinging his arm back and forth enthusiastically.

"Finding twitter question's finDING! (Ian: some people think it's funny, ITS NOT) Twitter questions. Finding twitter questions finding twitter questions!" Anthony searched on his iPhone while Ian turned the camera off so he could look. He had to filter through all the garbage like "Fuck each other!" and "Play "Find the nipple!" These slash fangirls didn't give up. He looked up at Ian, who was munching on his burrito like a middle schooler. The boy was so into his food right now. Eye contact and everything. Anthony was impressed. Ian looked up, feeling Anthony's eyes on him.

"What do you have there, Anthony?!" Ian said, turning the camera back on. Anthony looked back, hastily picking the first one he read because he didn't want it to seem like he had been staring at Ian the whole time when he was _supposed _to be finding twitter questions.

"After the arduous task of looking," Complete _lie_. " HotBustyAsian (I'm pretty sure that's a dude!) Says: What's the gayest thing you've ever done?" Anthony twitched, regretting this.

"Moved in with this butt pirate," Ian pointed to Anthony and the quarter filipino dutifully licked his tongue at the camera suggestively saying "Arr!"

" Beuticox (Anthony annunciated the word "COX") asks. Has Ian recently taken a shit?"

Ian thought for a moment. "Why...No I haven't, but I'll think of you when i do!" He said sweetly, batting his eyelashes at the camera. "How about you, Anthony?" Anthony looked at the camera shyly, sticking out his tongue looking satisfied.

"Don't worry, Ian. I've got us BOTH covered,"

"Eww! I don't want to be covered in shit!"

"Uh...yes you do?"

"Oh, you're right" Ian smiled stupidly and they went on to finish their meal.

"Anthony what would you rate this meal?!"

"6.98 butt pirates out of 10 butt pirates!"

"Alright! So that's it for Lunchtime with Smosh. See you next Thursday, BITCH!" Ian shut off the camera and snickered. "That's great," Anthony smiled. It made his heart all disgustingly warm seeing his best friend still get giddy about making YouTube videos for Smosh.

"Anthony, you look like you really did take a shit just now,"

"Maybe I did. Wanna change me?" Ian grimaced, gathering his garbage and quickly making his way to the car. Anthony smirked, following his lead. If it was one thing Anthony was good at, it was covering up his cheesy side so Ian wouldn't notice. It was easy; Just make him uncomfortable enough so that it could only be interpreted as a joke.

The honest truth was, he really admired Ian. Every day, Anthony hoped he would have enough determination as the other boy did. Maybe he was getting old, but the truth was, the one that was pulling Smosh's weight was Ian. Anthony was just coming along for the ride now. Before they were just a two-man show, but now with the rising popularity of Smosh Games, the Smosh team was expanding. Anthony was a little scared of this big change, but he knew they could handle it. Smosh just wasn't enough with just two anymore. He knew it was because Anthony's drive was waning.

Anthony may have been less enthusiastic about it, but he would never leave Smosh. Not as long as Ian was there with him.

He couldn't stop glancing at Ian in the car. Thank god the other man was driving today. Anthony was sure that, had this been reversed, someone would be scraping them off the road right about now. He wasn't sure why he was so interested in Ian today. He looked exactly the same as he always looked. Stupid bowl cut and all.

Ian caught him staring. Damn.

"Is there something on my face?" Anthony looked away, cheeks warming up slightly.

"Yeah, you look like you just got bukkake'd,"

"No way! There wasn't even that much sour cream on the burrito!" Anthony shrugged, and at the next stop light, Ian was looking in the mirror, finding out Anthony had lied and glared at him, calling him a douche.

At home, Ian went straight to work. Anthony commended his stamina, because the taller boy was completely drained. He watched Ian start editing, noticing how fluid everything went now. He supposed that was what six years of work got you. Consistency.

"Six fire trucking years," Ian looked up and into Anthony's eyes.

"Yeah. We're pretty crazy, huh? That's not even including all the other crazy shit we did before Smosh really took off."

"I just don't know how you can maintain the same amount of energy as you did back in the day," Anthony said, admiring Ian openly. Ian laughed.

"I don't, stupid. It's not like we're jumping around the room lip synching anime covers anymore like a bunch of idiots,"

"No, we're just sitting around acting like a bunch of idiots now,"

"Precisely," Ian looked back at the screen. He continued, still editing the video. "Besides, you have a lot of energy too. It's almost exhausting sometimes, seeing you so into it," Anthony's brows immediately shot up. This was unexpected.

"You think _I'm _the energetic one? I'm only energetic because of _you_!" Ian raised a brow.

"Well I guess we fuel each other's energy or something," Anthony smiled, amused at the red tint that crossed Ian's face.

"That sound's really gay, bro,"

"What can I say, dude," He grinned up creepily at Anthony. "You complete me..." Ian's attempt at creeping Anthony out and avoiding a cheesy situation, but the truth was, he thought that was kind of sweet.

"It's okay." Anthony said, patting his shoulder. "We can be butt pirates together," Ian flashed a genuine smile and Anthony felt something akin to butterflies start to storm his belly. His mouth went dry and he gripped the chair, not sure what was happening. His face got hot and he was suddenly very light headed.

"Woah, are you okay? You look like you just got your period,"

"Something like that..." Anthony stood up and walked out, slumping against the door after he closed it. His heart was racing and he was just glad to be out of that _room_. Was he sick? What the fuck was going on? It felt like when he had a crush on Hannah Olson from third grade. He hadn't felt like this since way back then.

But was that really true? This feeling wasn't unfamiliar, it only really happened when Ian was around. It wasn't nearly as debilitating, but it was essentially the same.

"What the fuck?" He said to the giant, stuffed Pikachu sitting in the corner of the room. He imagined the pokemon going "Piiiika..." and shrugging, and that made him feel better for the moment.

"Anthony, come on, why can't I come in?"

"NO!" Ian sighed, looking down at the soup he'd made for Anthony. The dumbass was sick but he wasn't eating anything. How was he supposed to get better?

"I made you soup!"

"You probably poisoned it!" Ian rolled his eyes. He put the soup down off to the side and went back. There was only one solution!

He ran to the door and made a kicking motion. "NINJA KICK!" He shouted, at the top of his lungs and attacked the door, but the only thing that it achieved was an explosion of pain in his foot and a loud, girly wail from Ian. "Hi-YAHGHHHH!" He cried, stumbling to his ass.

"IAN!" Anthony cried, opening the door. "You fucking _idiot_ what did you think you would achieve by ninja kicking the door?!" Anthony knelt down in front of Ian and examined his foot. Ian was sure it wasn't broken but he'd probably sprained it. "Stupid..."

Feeble reasoning time! "But they do it on CSI all the ti-"

"Just...shut up." Anthony started rubbing his foot, trying to soothe the pain and fuck if it wasn't working. Ian was almost moaning!

"God... I really am a dumbass,"

"The first step to recovery is acceptance," Ian studied his dark haired friend. He looked pretty awake. Aside from slightly mussed hair, he had good colored complexion and he wasn't sweating grossly. He looked perfectly fine.

"Anthony, you don't look sick at all. Why aren't you eating anything?"

"I've been kind of nauseas lately," Ian looked at him and slapped his head.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Anthony rolled his eyes, guffawing sarcastically. Ian pouted. "Anthony what the fuck is up!? I'm worried,"

"faaaag" Anthony chided. Ian rolled his eyes, sitting up and grabbing Anthony's shoulder.

"Hey!" he looked straight into his dark eyes, showing him he was serious. "Tell me what's going on?" Anthony lowered his eyes, an unreadable expression crossing his face. I

"I really don't think you want to know," Ian felt a bit apprehensive now, noticing Anthony's face was drawing closer and closer to his. Ian opened his mouth, about to speak, but was cut off when his best friend's lips were suddenly clamped onto his. He gripped Anthony's shoulders, about to push him away but...but...

...Damn Anthony was a good kisser...

After a few moments of gentle kissing, Anthony put his tongue in Ian's mouth, licking and exploring every inch he could. Ian's tongue was being sucked on hard. Anthony's kisses were desperate and hot now. Blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he sighed against his friend's hot mouth, enjoying the contact more than he ought to. He knew he would regret it later, and he wasn't sure why it was happening, but he just didn't want it to end. He slipped his tongue into Anthony's mouth, experimentally, wondering how far the other man was willing to take this.

It wasn't until he heard Anthony let out a soft moan and grip his shoulders tight that he knew things were about to get dangerous. Ian pulled away, face hot and flushed and the beginnings of arousal making itself known in his pants. He looked into Anthony's deep dark eyes, unable to look away.

It was Anthony that broke their gaze. He stood up and walked back into his room, closing his door, leaving Ian with a heap of questions.

He just sucked face with his best friend... This wasn't something to be taken lightly.

But Ian wasn't very good at serious shit so lightly would have to do! He jumped up and pounded on the door.

"ANTHONY YOU JUST KISSED ME! COME OUT HERE NOW YOUNG MAN!"

"GO. A. WAY!"

"WHICH WAY?!" There was a pause as Anthony seriously considered, before replying.

"WAY: A?!" Ian frowned, thinking for a bit.

"WAY: ANTHONY?!" He deduced, proud of himself. Ian: The master of manipulating the conversation to work in his favor yay!

"FUU...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A BIT! I JUST FUCKING KISSED MY DUDE BEST FRIEND. I NEED TO HAVE A BREAK DOWN!"

"FINE, just clean up after you're done. I don't want your crusties everywhere!"

"FINE!"

Anthony shook his head. Leave Ian to joke about an accidental gay kiss! Ian was obviously trying to make this less uncomfortable for Anthony, which the older boy was grateful for, but he was kind of disappointed too. He wasn't sure why but he really wanted Ian's input on how he felt about the situation. He wanted to know if Ian hated it or maybe even...liked it? Anthony had decided to kiss Ian so the younger man would get off his back about it already, but he'd kissed back. Anthony hadn't been expecting that.

He threw his head against the bed. He wondered what Ian thought... But now he couldn't find out, because like an idiot he told Ian to leave. GRR! Why did he have to be such a drama queen!? He was probably growing a vagina as he lay there...

...But where would said vagina grow?... There's already a penis down there. He decided not to think about it too much.


	2. Captain Cheesemaster

Ch. 2 Captain Cheesemaster

**Warning(s): X-rated gay shit in this chapter. There is absolutely no beta-ing or real final checking done to this fic. There will be bad spelling and grammar...I'll go back and edit them later, perhaps.**

Earlier that day, Anthony finally worked up the courage to come out of the room. Ian was there on the couch, playing Skyrim and barely acknowledged his emergence, save a little wave. Anthony took no offense, he knew Ian really got into that game. It wasn't anything weird. He wondered, however, when Ian was going to question him about the incident that happened yesterday. He seemed pretty insistent before about getting an explanation. Anthony had it all figured out now. He was in love.

It must have been really weird for Ian. He had no inkling whatsoever as to why Anthony did what he did. He knew Ian was probably really confused, possibly upset. The truth was, Anthony still wasn't sure why this was happening. They were really close as friends, but it wasn't like he'd ever lusted after Ian before. (ew...lusting?). He'd just been noticing Ian that day and the proximity they had on the floor... Anthony couldn't stop himself. Well he supposed he could but he didn't want to. He wanted to know what Ian's lips tasted like... How he would react.

He shuddered, thinking about the event. It was hot, he had to admit. Anthony had never been attracted to guys before, but Ian's kisses...Mm there was something that blossomed deep inside of him when he touched those beautiful lips to his own. He couldn't describe it. It was better than any kiss he'd ever had.

He jumped when he felt his foot get very quickly cold and wet and he realized the milk he was pouring into his lucky charms was overflowing onto the counter and then onto the floor. "Shit!"

"Way to go, dumbass," Anthony set to cleaning up his spill, flicking off Ian and forgetting about any awkwardness he'd expected. They were still cool, still friends. That was good.

"So I know I'm a sexy beast and all, but this is the first time your urges got so out of control that you kissed me," Oh, here it is. The interrogation.

"Yeah about that..." Eloquent. Ian crossed his arms and leaned against the counter that didn't have milk all over the floor around it.

"Don't tell me my homo teasing has affected you for real?"

"Well...I wouldn't really consider myself a homosexual just yet. I think... I don't know I think I'm like half homo or something. It's only when it comes to you anyways."

"Well it's weird...and I don't know what to think about it, but I can't really say that it wasn't a damn good kiss."

"You...liked it?"

"Yeah, I kind of did." Anthony bit his lip, feeling his face get hot. He was glad it didn't disgust Ian, and he even _liked _it. He looked at Ian's blue eyes and the blue sweater he wore that matched them. His dark jeans hugged his frame and he was looking really..._really _sexy right now. _Wow I really must be teh gay._

"I want to do it again," Anthony said without thinking. Ian looked up at him, taken aback by the statement. Anthony decided that "Going for it" worked out well before so he decided to do it again.

He was so entranced that, even stepping in the cold milk didn't deter him. He took the shorter man by the waist, pulling him close before connecting to Ian, claiming the lips he never knew he craved until now.

"Mmm..." he sighed, looking into Ian's bright blue eyes. "You taste way better than you should... Seriously dude you taste like honey...why is that?"

"I was eating honey while playing Skyrim..." Anthony rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Ian, this time using his tongue. He revered in the shudders he felt pass through Ian, the little moans that escaped in-between kisses. Ian sounded so sexy when he did that. He pressed his friend against the counter, lifting him up onto it. He placed himself between Ian's legs, getting even closer than before. He kissed him hot and hard, sucking on Ian's tongue and making the other man pant with need. He wasn't the only one who was getting hot.

Anthony shifted, feeling that uncomfortable stiffness form in his spongebob boxers. He didn't know where this drive was coming from. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Ian right now, on the floor in the cool puddle of milk (that was completely wrong sounding). It was like there was electricity coursing through his veins. This hunger wasn't going to be sated with mere kisses. He decided he wanted Ian. He loved him and he would have him. He pulled Ian's lip before breaking the kiss, not creating any more distance between them than necessary to speak.

Anthony grabbed his friend's face, looking into his wide blue eyes. "I love you..."

"Haha...yeah cause we're friends...? Brotherly love?" Anthony shook his head. No this couldn't be brotherly love. He wouldn't want to throw his brother down on this counter and take him right then and there, would he?

"No, it's definitely the other kind of love. I've never had any urges to do that to you before. I do things without thinking, Ian. You know that," Ian blushed, looking away. Anthony took his chance and grabbed Ian's ass, pressing his erection against the other's groin. Ian shoved Anthony away.

"Woah dude...that's a little much, right?" Anthony pouted. It was his signature "I'm Anthony and I'm cute, so give me what I want," pout. It was super effective against Ian's.

"But I'm horny..." He whined. Ian bit his lip, his face red and, and when Anthony looked down, he noticed that Ian wasn't much better off. "You are too..." Ian flushed, jumping off the counter and turning away.

"I think...we're just sexually frustrated." Ian said "We haven't been laid in ages, right? Maybe we should go to a club or something..." Anthony shoved them both against the counter again, Ian winced at the pain in his back from the collision.

"Are you worried because we're both guys? You can be on top, you know..." Anthony placed Ian's hands strategically on his ass. Ian squeezed, feeling mold to his hands like they were made for it. Anthony smirked, liking the fact that Ian found him irresistible.

"Your ass... It's so perfec... No! No, Anthony. We can't do this!" Ian shoved Anthony away and stormed out. Or... maybe he wasn't as irresistible as he thought...?

iAiAiAiAiAiAiA

Ian turned off his xbox and grabbed his coat. He needed time to think about all this. He'd ignored the issue all night, not willing to deal with the consequences of however they decided to deal with it. Anthony wasn't making it easy. The older boy seemed to throw caution right to the wind and did whatever his libido told him to do. Ian wasn't sure he was ready to do these kinds of things with another man, let alone his _best friend._

He got in his car and drove, not sure where he was going. He needed to clear his head and shake the arousal he just felt by the contact with Anthony. It wasn't normal, was it? They'd known each other for over 10 years now. They were best friends and it had _always _been "Just friends,". How was Ian supposed to act now that the friendship they shared was changing in ways that terrified him just a little? He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and it was at that moment he realized he'd stopped at the park.

It was this park where they would hang out every day after middle school. They were always joined at the hip, growing up together, cracked voices, hair in places they never had it before, getting in trouble for public nudity and ticking off their parents, but always seeing each other through it. The nostalgia hit him like a wave crashing to the side of a feeble boat and it left him almost breathless. He didn't want to lose Anthony. He looked at the phone seeing one missed call and a text asking him where he'd gone and that he was sorry for freaking him out.

The problem was that Ian wasn't really freaked out. In retrospect, he supposed "Freaking out" would be the appropriate reaction to the events of today and last night. He supposed he should keep avoiding Anthony and act awkward around him like any normal person would after being kissed by their male best friend.

He supposed he should do all of this, but he knew in his heart he was just too close with Anthony. He was so close with him that Anthony could do anything and Ian would accept it. Even if Anthony came home and confessed that he murdered and raped an entire down syndrome, african preschool, he couldn't hate him. He would be with Anthony no matter what stupid thing the man did. He'd always known that.

Could it be that this feeling was a bit deeper than he'd always made it out to be? Usually people couldn't say that about other people unless they were in lo-

NO! They were just really really REALLY close friends! That's all it was... He decided, for the sake of his sanity, he would deny all of these weird feelings. He couldn't read into his feelings for Anthony. He didn't want their relationship to change into something Ian couldn't recognize. He didn't want to lose the Anthony he always depended on to make a dirty joke at inappropriate moments, or prank-order take out food with. Anthony would have to learn to control his weird fascination with him. Ian would save this relationship. He _had_ to.

iaiaiaiaiaiaia

"Ian! I was worried, jeez don't just run off like that, okay? I didn't know if you were going to come back." Ian put his coat away, sighing.

"How could I do something like that?" Ian was a bit hurt Anthony would even think that.

"Well your best, much stronger and sexier friend just tried to fuck you in the kitchen, I can see why you'd be a little concerned," Anthony came out, wearing nothing but the tiniest white panties with the nintendo "1 up" logo on it. they were the smallest things he'd ever seen. Anthony's thick package was barely covered. Before he could avert his eyes, Ian was drawn to the defined pectorals and overall beautiful physique that was Anthony. The gym was the best invention ever, he decided. "Is there something on my body?" Anthony said, spreading his arms dramatically.

"M-more like off of your body...like clothes." Anthony looked down and shrugged before stretching quite purposefully.

"Oh, I got out of the shower and I completely forgot to put clothes on," He said innocently with a mischievous grin on his face.

"You thought you freaked me out, but then you do _this_ as a result. Is this supposed to be a peace offering...?"

"How else am I supposed to apologize?"

"Cake? Look, I'm not freaked out. But i don't think we should fuck,"

"But our fangirls would approve?" Ian rolled his eyes.

"Like we'd tell them even if I did decide to fuck you,"

"So you DO want to be the one doing the fucking?" Anthony smirked. Ian only just realized that he had been pressed into the couch, Anthony on top of him, not even two inches away from his face. Ian blushed, looking away.

"Don't twist my words!" He pointed at Anthony. "Y-_You_ need to control yourself! I may for some reason be attracted to you but there is no way I'm starting a sexual relationship with my best friend!" Anthony smirked and got closer. Before Ian could protest they were kissing again. Ian pulled away, "W-Wait...Anthony..." Ian trailed off into a moan when he felt a strong hand rubbing his groin. Anthony started kissing his neck and stroking him nice and firmly. Ian's breathing sped up and he felt his cock begin to stiffen. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

"Mmm..." Anthony was sucking on his neck and collar bone as he rubbed him. It wasn't long before Ian was hard as a rock.

"God...Anthony...come on... Stop..."

"You don't sound very convincing..." Anthony looked up at him, long, dark lashes half covering his eyes. "I think you're liking this..." Anthony was trailing dangerously lower, Ian looked away.

"T-That doesn't mean we-Ohhhh!" Ian was unprepared to have Anthony's lips suddenly attached to his cock. He was kissing it lightly, almost studying it. It was all Ian could do not to moan like a girl (in fact he was probably doing that). "Fuck, dude..." Anthony was looking at him, lust in his gaze and the read spreading throughout his cheeks wildly.

"God...Ian you're so hot..." Ian looked down and noticed that Anthony's one up panties were protruding dangerously. His dick was threatening to burst out.

"Anthony you're not going to..." Anthony stuck out his tongue and took an experimental lick all the way up Ian's shaft. Ian shuddered at the feeling of his best friend licking his cock. Anthony repeated the action, this time more confidently as if he approved of Ian's reaction. "God...why are you doing this to me?"

Anthony stopped at the tip momentarily, looking at Ian before moving his lips over the head. Ian groaned loudly, loving how Anthony's red cheeks and pink lips looked wrapped around the head of his dick. He could feel himself in the warm heat of Anthony's mouth and he totally approved. "Shit, you look really good with a dick in your mouth..." Eyes half-lidded and watching him the whole time, Anthony took more of Ian in his mouth and started licking and sucking as he went. Ian moaned, gripping the cushion beneath when Anthony started moving his head up and down on him.

"Mmm..." Anthony moaned, creating a delicious vibration against Ian's flesh.

"God yes...suck it Anthony..." Anthony complied, sucking hard and fast now, wrapping his tongue around Ian's dick. Ian was making a lot of embarrassing sounds at this moment but he couldn't care less. Anthony was sucking him off. That's all that really mattered.

Anthony added his hand into the equation, gripping it firmly at the base and paying extra care to the top. His long dark lashes shadowed his reddened cheeks and he looked fucking hot. Ian almost came from just the sight. He was able to hold it off though. He didn't want it to end.

But it did end, to Ian's disappointment.

"You're not having all the fun, mister,"

Anthony moved up, capturing Ian's lips again. Ian reveled in the feel of Anthony's soft lips against his, their tongues doing the sexiest dance ever. Ian wrapped his fingers in Anthony's hair, kissing him back without abandon. He was too turned on right now to care that it was his best friend.

He reached down and gently freed Anthony's cock from it's confines. It sprang out, tip red and twitching with the need. He noticed it glisten at the top and it was, to Ian's horror, the most arousing thing he'd ever seen. (next to Anthony sucking him off, of course). Anthony looked at him, eyes clouded in arousal.

"Ian..." Anthony lifted up Ian's knees and fell between them and they both groaned loud when their erections came in contact. Almost instantly they were grinding against each other with all their might, thrusting and rubbing. It was carnal instincts taking over. All they could think about now was getting off.

"Fffffuuuck..." Ian cried out. Anthony broke their kiss, taking his dick and Ian's in his hand and rubbing them hard together. Ian was panting and moaning, meeting Anthony with every thrust. He could feel it getting slick down there and he decided he wanted to cum with Anthony so bad. He wanted to see the look on Anthony's face. "Ian...I'm really close..."

"...God Anthony me too..."

"Ahghh... Ian...nnnn...I-Ia...Ia..." Anthony moaned, thrusting against Ian over and over until Ian felt ribbons of cum streaming across his torso... Ian was quick to follow, feeling that knot of pleasure unravel and course through him like a hot wire. He came hard against Anthony, capturing his lips as he did. Anthony was still moaning against his mouth as he came. He was stroking their dicks as he did, coaxing more and more out of them

Ian was suddenly boneless and he collapsed against the couch, only now aware of the arched position he'd been in, completely flush against Anthony's body. Anthony collapsed on top of him, kissing his chest gently as they came down. They were both silent for a while, ignoring the stickiness that was threatening to adhere them together. Anthony was the first one to speak.

"That was better than any sex I've ever had...We were just dry humping..." Ian flushed, not sure he wanted to tell Anthony he had to agree.

"Anthony...Look I don't want you getting the wrong idea..." Anthony sat up, looking irritated.

"Why does it have to be _wrong_. I don't understand, Ian. We just had the most amazing 'kind of' sex of our lives, and you're still rejecting me?" Ian bit his lip.

"It was great, yeah, amazing even, but I'm still worried. I don't know if adding sex into our relationship is a good idea...Anthony pouted again.

"But Ian it's not just about sex. I honestly love you. Seriously I haven't felt this way about anybody before in my entire life and I'm pretty sure we've done enough shit to know that our relationship is iron-clad. I don't think there's anything that could destroy it. Couldn't we try being even _more _together? Like boyfriends? It's like our relationship only with an added sex bonus, right?" Ian bit his lip, blushing hotly because Anthony's logic was sound. He started to seriously consider the whole 'boyfriend' thing, but eventually he dismissed it, shaking his head.

"No... Anthony we _can't_. How can it ever be the same if we're fucking? Sex changes relationships. It's a proven fact."

"Well I don't like facts. I think they smell like fart bags."

"Child..."

"I bet you my entire collection of Pokemon cards that it will be perfectly fine." Ian was about to protest but he hesitated.

"E-Even your holographic Charizard?"

"Every holo card I own, _including_ Charizard," Ian started to sweat. "Ian, I love you. Give me a month to prove to you that we can be together like this and it will be even better than before...? Please...?" Anthony had his puppy dog eyes full on and Ian felt his resolve slip. There was no way he could say no now. Not with a holo Charizard on the line.

"F-Fine...trial boyfriends for a _month_! If things get weird or we start having problems then it's done and we go back to being platonic best friends!" Anthony burst into the widest grin Ian had ever seen him wear and he grabbed him in a tight squeeze.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret it!" Anthony kissed him, soft and passionately and Ian melted again. He did love these kisses. Anthony pulled a way only a millimeter from his lips. "I love you, Ian..." Ian blushed to his ears. He didn't know how to respond. He hadn't done that much thinking yet, instead he kissed him back.

"I'm going to so regret this.. We can do this but we can't take it too fast okay? I don't want to spoil it," Anthony smiled.

"Anything as long as I can be by your side," Ian grimaced, swatting Anthony away.

"Eww that was the cheesiest thing you've ever said. I take it all back!" Anthony grinned, pinning Ian down.

"You can't now! You're mine, bitch! I get to say all the cheesy things I want to you!" Ian wasn't prepared for the onslaught of tickling he received next. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, hand in hand, taking the world one day at a time,"

"Fuck! Anthony _stop_! Hahhaha! Stop it you douche!"

"Your deep blue eyes and pale skin that glows in the moonlight makes my young heart flutter!"

"That's disgusting!" Ian shrieked. Anthony went on, kissing him all over.

"Baby you're so beautiful, even if you had gonorrhea, I would fuck you!"

"I would just let you die alone with your Clap!"

"Every time you laugh, my dick cries with joy as well,"

"It's like your'e writing a love song,"

"And when we part, my anus quivers for your return!"

"Aww, that's so sweet..."

"It's deep and heartfelt,"

"That's kind of what your mom said...last night," Ian shot back. "More like "It's deep and I felt it hit my small intestine," Anthony slapped him playfully, shoving off. He put his now soft penis back in his microscopic panties and stretched. Ian couldn't help but admire his strong yet graceful back and cute butt. Anthony really was beautiful.

"Really?" Anthony said. Fuck. Said it out loud.

"Yeah, for a dude. You can put a woman to shame in a beauty contest if you wanted to,"

"But I can break you in half..."

"But nobody would ever know..." Anthony smirked.

"That's right, let your enemies think you to be weak, and then obliterate them when they have their guard down. Remember these words, Ian. They'll save your life,"

"Aye, Aye, Captain Cheesemaster," Anthony quickly ran back and kissed Ian and said: "I love you!" Before running out the door. Ian couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy after he said those words. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

He might even _like_ having this kind of relationship with Anthony and it would be some kind of perfect dream. Ian smiled. He could get used to this happiness thing.

iaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaia

**an: Many apologies for the seemingly random POV changes. ffnet doesn't like dashes anymore, which is frustrating. My POV breaks will now be "ia (ianthony, duh!) and the time skips will be "ts" Thank you for those of you following and reviewing. I hope to continue receiving feedback. **


	3. A Blessing in Disguise

**ia - POV change/break in storyline**

**ts - forward time skip**

**fb - flashback**

**warning(s): x-rated gay stuff, brief hetero stuff and cursing**

**Ch. 3 A blessing in disguise**

iaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaia

"HOLO CHARIZARD! NOW!"

"Ian..." Anthony whined at the currently rampaging Ian. "Don't be mad!"

"Don't give me that shit! I can't _believe _you! I should have expected it! The first _fucking _day and you already screwed it all up!"

_I don't even know how this happened_...Anthony thought woefully to himself.

fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfb

The first day after their little pact, Ian was surprised to wake up with Anthony in his bed, under the covers and sucking him off. His mouth had him down to the hilt. Ian almost came at the sight.

"Shit dude...!" He gripped Anthony's dark hair and tried with all his might not to thrust deep into his hot mouth as far as he could go. "Do you actually like this?"

Anthony looked up at him and released his dick with a sick 'pop'. "Probably a lot more than I should..." Ian groaned, feeling his cock twitch. "I never got to finish what I started yesterday, so I'm making up for it," Anthony licked his lips before going back to his task of bringing Ian off.

It wasn't long before Ian was at that edge. He gripped the sheets beneath him, panting.

"F-Fuck. Anthony suck me...yes... god yeah. Oh...fuck I'm gonna come. Move..."

"No," Ian blushed, letting go of his control. He thrust his cock deep in Anthony's mouth and came hard, feeling the other boy sucking the whole time he did. When he was able to open his eyes again, he was met with the sight of Anthony, cum dripping down his lip and chin, looking really sexy.

"God...that's so fire trucking hot," Ian threw his head back, feeling Anthony climb up on top of him and lay at his side. "Is there any reason why you're so good at that?"

"I may or may not have practiced with a banana or two," Ian looked at him incredulously.

"You just decided on your gayness yesterday! Don't tell me you did this practice _before_ the fact?" Anthony had this innocent-yet-guilty look on his face. Ian laughed.

"You're such a fucking weirdo,"

"I learn from the best," Anthony leaned over and gave Ian a sweet kiss before crawling on top of him to get better access. Ian felt his breath hitch when he realized Anthony was horny too. It was hard not to with something long and hard poking him in the stomach.

"Mmm...Ian, I want to fuck you," Anthony said, breaking away momentarily. Ian felt his face get hot at these words.

"F-Fuck..? L-Look Anthony I said i didn't want to move too fast, remember? How about I give you a nice hand job?"

"You cheap ass! I _blew _you!" Ian stuck out his tongue.

"Take it or leave it, bitch!" Anthony pouted but nodded. Ian wasted no time. It might be just a hand job but he had at least 12 years of everyday practice on his own junk so it shouldn't be too hard to get Anthony off. He quickly flipped them over so that he was on top of Anthony and he had the other man out of his boxers in no time at all. He set to work immediately, rubbing and stroking and squeezing until he learned all the things that made Anthony moan.

...And Anthony sure did make some sexy ass sounds.

"Ohhh...Ian, _fuck_! Do it just like that,"

"You like that?" Ian repeated the circular motion of his hand. He added in a second hand to play with the base of his dick

"Nnnn! Fuck yeah!" Anthony's face was contorted in pleasure and by the sounds he was making, it felt damn _good_. "Shit, I'm already..." Ian smirked and let go, instead stroking one finger up Anthony's long shaft. "Fffffuuu! What the fuck?! Ah...Ahh! Ian come _on_!" Ian had started tickling it, just brushing it with his fingers. Anthony was bucking into his hand, wanting more and more contact. Ian wouldn't let him have his release so easily.

"Say, Master Ian-sama, please let me come,"

"Master Ian-sama is the most redundant, stupid thing you could say!" Anthony said, defending his basal knowledge of japanese.

"Say it!"

"I hate you," Ian let go completely.

"Nuh uh ah! Only good boys get to come!" Ian started to play with Anthony's sac, squeezing and rubbing it gently, waiting patiently. Anthony flopped against the pillow in frustration, obviously _needing _to come. His cock twitched and was weeping with precum at this point. Ian was almost impressed that he was able to hold out in this state.

"F-Fine! Master Ian-sama, pleaseletmecome..."

"Louder..." Anthony growled.

"Urgh! Fine! Master Ian-sama please let me come!" Ian smirked, giving Anthony a hot kiss.

"As you wish," Ian reclaimed Anthony's cock in his hands and made quick work of him, rubbing and stroking until Anthony was toppled over the edge and the white stuff was quickly covering the younger boy's hands. Anthony moaned Ian's name over and over again, making the sexiest, most lewd face Ian had ever seen. It was enough to turn him on again, but he shoved it out of his head. They actually had to get out of bed today. Really.

tstststststststststststs

They decided to go out to a restaurant to eat breakfast. It was just IHOP, but it was bottomless pancake day today, and Ian was really excited about it. They were _never _up early enough for bottomless pancake day!

"Come on Anthony! We're gonna be late!"

"How can you be late for bottomless pancake day? It's all day!" Ian sighed.

"It's not the same if it isn't at breakfast, douche," Ian said, in a "as a matter of fact" tone of voice. "Now get in the car, I'll even drive because you'd probably go too slow!

"Just don't get us pulled over you retard,"

Ian drove fast and definitely broke a few laws, like six, but who was counting (Anthony: me?). They got to the local IHOP in record time and Ian was already bouncing at the doors on the balls of his feet because they weren't open just yet.

"Hurry uppp! I want the freshest pancakes!"

"Well I have something fresh to keep me busy in the mean time," Ian felt strong hands on his ass, squeezing and rubbing. He probably would have responded, but he was too preoccupied at the prospect of never-ending pancakes.

"Perv!"

"Not my fault your ass is hot,"

"Fucking fags," Ian looked to see a burly looking man standing behind him, obviously waiting in line as well. It took him a moment to realize the man was talking about he and Anthony. This was weird. He'd never had homosexual hate directed at him-well unless you count the internet. He wondered hard about this. Anthony had put his hands back to their proper place before that person arrived. _How did he know?! Am I suddenly giving off gay pheromones?!_

The doors were opened and the small gathering was let inside. Ian and Anthony were the first to be seated.

"Anthony do I look gay?" Anthony raised his brow.

"When do you _not_ look gay?" Ian rolled his eyes.

"I mean it! Do I?"

"Are you talking about that douche at the door?"

"You weren't even squeezing my ass when he came."

"That's what your mom said...cause I had a threesome with her." Ian looked at Anthony, not impressed at all. Anthony steeled his face into serious. "Umm... Maybe it's because of my emo hair and how I'm wearing male capris today. I tend to look more homosexual than the average man, even before I started carrying a torch for you,"

"But what about me? I don't wear anything less manly, do I?"

"No, but you hang with me so you're gay by proxy, I guess," The waitress came and Anthony ordered them two waters and she left to go get that and their server. He turned back to his trial boyfriend. "Besides, you really _are _gay now. So it's okay to be recognized as such, right?"

"Not yet! You're forgetting we're just _trial_ boyfriends, Ant," Ian looked around nervously, lowering his voice and getting closer to Anthony to speak. "If anybody found out that Smosh was really gay, then there would be a whole scandal thing. Kalel would literally murder you..."

"Yeah, she's pretty volatile. She didn't take too kindly to being broken up with in the first place." Anthony broke out in laughter. "Haha! Can you imagine how psycho-bitch she'd turn if she had it in her mind that it's cause I was fucking you?! She'd fucking _assassinate _yo-!" Ian clamped Anthony's mouth shut with his fingers.

"Dummy! lower the volume, will ya?" Anthony nodded, his face getting serious.

"Basically, _nobody_ can know okay? Please?" Ian released Anthony's lips. To Ian's relief, he was much quieter.

"That's fine, dude, but if it does end up working out, you realize we can't keep it a secret forever, right? We get way too much publicity, and we both tend to fuck up a lot so keeping this a secret for too long would make it that much more likely to backfire on us. It'd be better to just get it out there. Who knows, it could be a blessing in disguise,"

"Well we'd probably lose our entire male fanbase..."

"But we'd gain a fuck-ton of slash fangirls!"

"We already have them...have you _read_ some of the fanfics out there about us?"

"No, but now I kind of want to..."

"Sicko! Look... let's talk about "coming out" _after _the trial okay? For now, we need to lay low. We couldn't handle that kind of scandal just yet,"

"Aren't you two Smosh?!" Ian and Anthony looked up to see a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes standing in front of them. She looked like all her Christmases had come early. A Recognizer. Not only that, but one of the fangirl breed.

"That would be us!" Ian said, putting on the most convincing smile he could muster. "And how are you this fine morning?"

"Just great! I'm Hailey! Oh-shit!" In a wild gesture of excitement, "Hailey"'s pen managed to fly ten feet out of her hand and somewhere on the floor. "Crap! Just a moment, okay? Sorry!" It was when she was on her knees on the floor that Ian realized her skirt was just way too short. He shouldn't have been surprised to find Anthony's eyes glued to her backside, it _was _quite the view, but he felt a bit put out by this.

"Anthony..." Anthony held up his hand.

"Just a sec, Ian," Anthony stared openly and without out abandon. Now Ian was getting irritated.

"Are you for fucking _real?" _

"_Found it!" _Hailey exclaimed, getting up. Anthony snapped out of his reverie and his eyes went back up to her face. Ian wanted to fucking strangle him. "What can I get you boys?"

"Never-ending pancakes..." Anthony said, still in a daze.

"Same," Ian said, extremely irritated.

"Do you want to hang out?" Anthony said to her, now checking out her rack. Ian looked at him in horror. Was Anthony really doing this? He could handle the ass-gawking, boys will be boys, but asking her out? And right in front of Ian! Wasn't he Ian's trial boyfriend? Wasn't it to see if shit like this would happen or not? Didn't Anthony say he loved him?

Ian clutched the table, feeling really dejected. Of course Anthony wasn't serious. When was the man _ever _serious? Ian felt really foolish now. Like anything could work out between he and Anthony. What made him think it could, Ian would never know.

Ian stood up and made to leave. Anthony grabbed his shirt and looked at him questioningly.

"Dude, where are you going?"

"Home. You're an asshole," Ian yanked out of Anthony's grip and stormed away. He heard Anthony get up to follow him.

"Ian, come on! It's never-ending pancake day!"

"Not hungry anymore! You can walk your stupid ass home!"

iaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaiaia iaiaiaiaia

After apologizing to the waitress, Anthony made his way home. He took the bus but still had to walk a considerable amount. Plus, he found out that bus riding is not a pleasant experience when the person next to you smells very strongly of cheese.

He walked into the door and immediately there was a rampaging Ian in his face, hand outstretched.

"HOLO CHARIZARD NOW!"

"Ian..." Anthony whined at the currently rampaging Ian. "Don't be mad!"

"Don't give me that shit! I can't _believe _you! I should have expected it! The first _fucking _day and you already screwed it all up!" _I don't even know how it happened_...Anthony thought woefully to himself. He was just enjoying his time with Ian and then BAM! Ass! Right in front of him. It was like a natural response to hit on her. It's what he'd always done...

"What the _fuck, _Anthony?! You stood there studying her ass for a whole fucking _minute_. And then you ask to _hang out?_ It's like a fucking slap in the face! I knew you wouldn't be able to take this seriously! This is exactly why I didn't want it to become like this! You're a pig and you'll always be one! This is why you and Kalel never worked out!" Anthony grimaced. He really fucked up. He heard Ian mumble to himself when he turned around "The first fucking day!" He grabbed Ian from behind and nuzzled into his neck.

"Ian...I'm really sorry...But come on you have to admit it was one very unique ass!" Ian turned around, still in Anthony's arms. The girl was really _really _hot...Anthony had been so entranced by that ass that he didn't have any motor function left in him. He'd been on auto pilot. It's not like he _wanted _to betray Ian; It just sort of happened. He kissed Ian sweetly but Ian pulled away.

"It was but, really, Anthony? We become boyfriends for one day and you're already looking at another girl? That's the worst omen ever."

"But you know what? I like your ass the best... really I do," Anthony reached down and grabbed Ian's supple ass. It was round and full and he could just grab entire handfuls of it. "It's the best one, I promise!" Ian started to pout cutely and Anthony couldn't help but grin. "Do I have to beg?"

"Of-firetrucking _course_! On your knees, bitch!" Anthony wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's what I said to your mo-"

"NO! You don't have to right to make 'your mom' jokes right now!" Anthony sighed, rolling his eyes and got down on his knees properly.

"Please, oh please, forgive my earlier indiscretion when I looked at that girls fine-(ian: AHEM)-that girls ugly ass! Your ass is the only one for me! I want to play with it all day long and make sweet love to it..."

"Okay that's enough-"

"I want to use it for sexy-time..." Anthony had gone behind Ian and was now squeezing it openly, visually showing Ian just how much he adored it. "It's so full and beautiful..."

"I will fart in your face..."

"Is it weird that that's turning me on?"

"Shut up!" Ian jumped away, giggling. "Fine I forgive you, but seriously, Anthony. I don't think I can sit there and watch you flirt with other girls. Why don't you go on that date with Hailey and if you still feel like fucking her, let me know. I don't want to date someone who's only half into me, even if it's you," Anthony frowned.

"But, Ian..."

"No, I want you to go. Seriously figure this shit out. I don't want to have drama and stuff when I'm not even dating you all the way. This is what the trial boyfriend's thing is for, right? Go and figure it out for the both of us."

"Y-Yeah... fine, I'll go. But hey," Ian looked into Anthony's dark eyes. He shivered at the emotion in them. "I really do love you, okay?" Ian bit his lip, feeling his resolve weakening. Anthony started kissing him softly on the cheek, his neck, and everywhere else. If it was one thing he knew how to get out of it was trouble with a girlfri-well _boyfriend_ in his case. It didn't really make any difference though. Ian was more adorable than any girl, and just as easily swayed by his charms.

"Yeah, whatever. Now go!" Anthony nodded and left, not liking the hurt look in the other man's eyes before. He still looked kind of upset. He decided he wouldn't sleep with the girl. He wanted Ian, not her.

"Fuck yeah...oh god yeah suck it!" Anthony threw his head back. What could he say? He was a guy after all... Ian even gave him permission!. Her tits were fucking _massive_. She bobbed her dark head up and down on his dick, looking like it was the best tasting thing in the world. He wondered briefly how Ian would look sucking his cock. He bet he'd look stupid, having a dumb grin on his face. He'd think he'd have the upper hand, but he'd be surprised when Anthony grabbed his head and shoved his dick in and out, making him gag. "Ughhnnn! God yes...an.."

Anthony didn't notice the confused pause in the sucking. The girl went right back to it but couldn't ignore what happened when she brought him all the way into her throat. "Fuck yeah, Ian...Put it all the way in..." He grabbed her hair and started fucking her mouth.

"IaNNhhh!?" Ian cried, not prepared to have all that cock in his mouth at once. Anthony moved onto his knees and slammed his dick in and out of his mouth, loving the way his blue eyes looked so helpless. He didn't want to choke him, but he was almost there. It wouldn't be long.

"Fuck yeah...mmmm Ian I'm coming..." Ian yanked his head off in an angry rage.

"What the _fuck?_!" But it was too late cause Anthony was shooting off, not hearing anything she said. He moaned Ian's name, covering his face with his jizz. In his fantasy Ian's mouth was full of it, It was dripping down his fucking chin and it was so hot. He licked his mouth and started sucking on Anthony's now softening dick, watching with his cerulean blue eyes. Fuck, Ian was sexy!

Suddenly there was a sharp sting on his cheek and he realized he'd been slapped.

"Ian what-"

"I'm not _Ian, _you _douche_! But now I know that your homosmosh fangirls are right, you fucking FAG!

"Well shit..."

iaiaiaiaiaiaiaia

"Ian I'm home..." Anthony walked in feeling like the lowest life form on the planet. Not only did he betray Ian, but now someone knew about his feelings for Ian. He knew how Ian felt about having people know their secret. He saw Ian enter with an unreadable look on his face. "Look, Ian I'm really sorry..." Suddenly there was an Ian in his arms, arms wrapped around his neck and kissing him deeply and desperately. Anthony was shocked, confused, but he kissed back just as eagerly. For some reason Ian must be a masochist

"Anthony..." Ian said, breaking away. Anthony looked into those blue eyes shimmering with delight. "She told me everything..."

"Then you know I'm the biggest douche ever..." Ian smiled.

"Yeah, you are, but you're also the sweetest douche. She said you basically turned her into me halfway into it. Moaning _my _name without even realizing it!" Anthony blinked, amazed at how easily Ian left out the part about him letting the girl suck him off in the first place.

"You're not mad...? Ian I _cheated_,"

"Yeah well, it seems like you you're thinking about me even when you do. Not that it'll be okay in the future. Seriously i'll cut your dick off. You're _mine," _Anthony was concerned at how easy it was for Ian to say "Cut your dick off". But he got the picture. He was forgiving him and looking at the bright side. Anthony was _Ian's._

"I didn't like her. All I could think of was you...but Ian, she _knows_,"

"Well she knows about _you_. I told her that I thought you were nasty and you probably have homoaids..."

"Thanks..."

"But Anthony, she didn't really seem to buy it so, we're going to have to be kind of careful. No lovey dovey shit with the blinds open or in public. We need to come up with a plan of action,"

"Getting people used to the idea of gay Smosh?"

"Right now it'd be dangerous to come out right away, since most of our fans are boys. The girl fanbase is growing wider and wider but not fast enough, it will be easier if we redirect our fanbase to appeal more to girls, especially the slash fangirls. We'll probably start by incorporating more homo jokes in our skits, doing gradually more gay twitter questions at lunchtime and play-acting gay more often in other areas. We'll do it slowly and they won't even notice that something's different. Eventually we'll have so many gay smosh fans that if a scandal were to be discovered, it won't harm our rep too devastatingly. We could probably even use it to our advantage at that point.

"You've thought a lot about this," Anthony smiled, Ian was always thinking about Smosh's future. Ian started blushing. He looked away.

"Well, I just want this thing with us to work... And if we lost our jobs now we'd become hobos cause all we know how to do is internet friendly comedy," Anthony kissed Ian's big nose.

"I love you,"

"I-I love you too," Anthony grinned.

"Really?!"

"Of course...even before we...you know? You've always been the most important person to me..." Anthony hugged Ian tightly, not wanting him to see just how emotional the taller boy was getting. Ian was so fucking sweet.

"It's sexy time now..." Anthony said, simply. Ian shoved Anthony away, look on his face telling Anthony that, no, there would be no sexy time. Anthony pouted.

"You already got off today, and not by me. I think you're good without sex for a week,"

"No way..." Ian raised a brow.

"Unless you wanna go find another slut," Anthony shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Ian, slumping against him.

"Anything, Ian. I just don't want to lose you. I just have one condition. Screw this "trial" thing. We're going to be boyfriends for real. I feel like I'm really ready to get serious and I wouldn't want it to be with anyone but you at this point." Anthony grit his teeth, but he needed to show Ian he was serious. "I'll go without sex for as long as you want if it meant I could be with you seriously," Ian was silent, frozen. Anthony stood back, looking hard into Ian's eyes. "I won't do it unless you say yes." Ian looked away, thinking hard. His eyes looked so full of emotion.

"F-Fine! We're boyfriends. For _real_. I swear, Anthony Danger Padilla if you screw this up-"

"YES!" Anthony took this time to spin around the house, jumping up and down. "Ian has been caught!" Anthony hummed the 'caught' pokemon gameboy theme. Ian rolled his eyes and pulled Anthony towards him.

"Aren't you supposed to be kissing me?" Anthony covered half of Ian's face with his mouth, giving him the sloppiest kiss ever. Ian broke away laughing. "dumbass..." Anthony captured Ian's lips again, this time kissing him very seriously. "mmm..." Ian said, melting into it. Anthony felt Ian's hands go to his chest and start squeezing it. He broke away giggling.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about how lucky I am that I got a boyfriend with actual boobs," Anthony looked at Ian, offended.

"They're pectoralis maximus,"

"They're boobs," Ian was squeezing them and pinching at his nipples. Anthony swiped him away, feeling arousal stir up in his belly.

"You better stop if you don't want to end up fucking..."

"Fine fine..." Ian stole one more quick squeeze before taking off. Anthony shook his head, happier than he'd ever been. He wondered if he even deserved this kind of happiness. To be in love and have it returned was the best feeling in the world. He hoped it would never end.

iaiaiaiaia

**a/n: oh god...the cheese just never ends...**


End file.
